24/7 Mode Enhancers
These enhancers can make your superstar's attributes to raise within a period of time (1 week, 2 weeks, etc). Note that drugs are illegal and can suspend your superstar giving more time to recover from the possible negative effects of the drug. This is a list of the "enhancers" that can be used or unlocked in 24/7 Mode. When you train, you will forgot the enhancers. Mosclox Even the more athletic men use this sometimes. This makes your muscle mass to grow. *Positive Effects: Increases STRENGTH +10 and SUBMISSION +5 *Negative Effects: Decreases ENDURANCE -10, increases SUSPECTION by 20. *Duration: 3 weeks *How to Unlock: Given to you by Beelzeboss, that can be bought for $225000. Zerasthene It can make your body to be made of steel. *Positive Effects: Increases Durability +10 *Negative Effects: Decreases ENDURANCE -5, increases SUSPECTION by 35. *Duration: 2 weeks *How to Unlock: Given to you by Slash, that can be purchased for $300000 after this. Fuckerhone You can turn yourself into Chris Benoit in no time! But it's very obvious, so beware. *Real Name: Unknown, Wolfhound refers to it as Fuckerhone due to the grade of suspection of the enhancer. *Positive Effects: Increases STRENGTH +6 and SUBMISSION +20 *Negative Effects: It's very notorious, so it can increase your SUSPECTION meter by 50. *Duration: 1 week *How to Unlock: You can buy it in the supplement store for $100000. Sophlox It can turn you into a human cheetah. *Positive Effects: Increases SPEED and STAMINA by 15. *Negative Effects: Increases SUSPECTION by 40 and decreases ENDURANCE by 15. *Duration: 2 weeks *How to Unlock: You can buy it in the supplement store for $75000. 'Clean Mosclox' The safest, but no the cheapest way to be stronger. *Positive Effects: Increases STRENGTH by 2 and DURABILITY by 3 each week. *Negative Effects: None. *Duration: 2 weeks *How to Unlock: You can buy it in the supplement store for $280000. 'Baby' Wee Give that motherfuckers the clean test they want! *Positive Effects: Decreases all the SUSPECTION METER. *Negative Effects: None. *Duration: 1 week *How to Unlock: You can buy it for $500000. Packed Roid This shit can turn you from a little bitch into a prison psycho! *Positive Effects: Increase HARDCORE by 15 and STRENGTH by 10. *Negative Effects: Decreases ENDURANCE by 20, TECHNIQUE by 15 and increase SUSPECTION by 45. *Duration: 1 week *How to Unlock: You can buy it for $160000, Raziel gives you one too. Rasthlenol Many boxers use this stuff to have quicker combat reflexes. Now you can do it! *Positive Effects: Increase TECHNIQUE by 15 and STRENGTH by 4. *Negative Effects: Increase SUSPECTION by 40. *Duration: 2 weeks *How to Unlock: You can buy it for $200000. Quetzacoatl There is no information for this enhancer? *Positive Effects: None. *Negative Effects: Decreases all attributes by 15 and ENDURANCE by 30. *Duration: 1 week *How to Unlock: Beelzeboss injects you this when you rejects his proposal in Chapter I. Ballhenol It is like to learning weapon combat at once you touch the weapon. But you forget the reflexes... *Positive Effects: Increases HARDCORE by 15. *Negative Effects: Decreases TECHNIQUE by 15. Increases SUSPECTION by 30. *Duration: 2 weeks *How to Unlock: You can buy it for $245000